What If's
by Lilly1034
Summary: Embry Fic. Follow Embry through his trek across London with the help of his two best friends Jake and Nessie to find out who Jacklynn really is. Rated T for language use and some adult content.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, This my first story, its and Embry fic. Review, but please be nice to me on my first try. ~All the love, Lill**

Prologue

So, what if I never came here? Sure my life would be a hell of a lot easier, but would it have been better? Fuck no. What if I decided to just not take that freezie when I was two years old? Would I still be here? My life would have been a hell of a lot easier and if I could give it back, would I? Fuck no. Damn good freezie Jake gave me. What if I never doubted when I shouldn't have? My life would have been easier, yes, but better? Another, fuck no.

My mom always told me never to linger on the 'what if's' of life, but I can't help it. _She _is a girl who makes you wonder. Makes you wonder why that higher power put you on this earth. Wonder if you made a life changing mistake along the way. _She _makes me think about life before and how much easier it would have been easier if I didn't get involved with _her_. But I did and now her hunter snickers and saunters off away from me… to kill _her_. 


	2. Chapter 2

One

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP  
>My groggy eyes glance over at the green numbers on my alarm clock. Though, I know it is six forty-five, my routine of habit makes me look. Slamming the off button, I roll over and out of bed. I throw my arms over my head and flex my arms while yawning loudly. I never really think of my morning routine, I just do. Sam always taught us never to think, just to do. He'd said it was important when protecting our tribe from the cold ones. He told us all as new wolves that it's better to let our instincts take over in those situations.<p>

"Good morning, would you like some coffee?" Avery asks as she walks to my closet.

"Coffee would be wonderful Avery!" I grin. "Is Jake downstairs?"

"Yes, he and Miss Renesmee are downstairs eating breakfast. Would you care for some?" she asks politely, her long brown hair falling down her back as she turns to look at me.

"Well, what delectable creation have your wonderful hands prepared for us today?" I ask, walking up to her. She giggles, color coming to her tanned cheeks and her dark blue eyes sparkling.

"Well," she grins, her small glossy lips spreading wide. "Eggs Benedict with breakfast sausage and freshly picked strawberries."

"Mm, god Avery, I can't even keep up our little morning charade! Especially not when you make my favourite breakfast!" I groan. I take two small steps towards her and lift her into my arms, pressing her tiny soft lips to mine. Her lips tasting like strawberries and her mouth tasting like maple syrup.

"Embry! Please! My boss is downstairs!" she says in a harsh whisper, but still a grin on her face.

"Avery, Ness is not your boss! Edward is! And besides she knows we've got a 'thing' going on!" I wiggle my eyebrows at her and she giggles at my air quotations, going up on her toes to kiss my nose before leaving me. I grab her butt before she can leave. When she spins around, her face looking shocked, I wink at her. She rolls her eyes and walks away. I hear her red pumps click into the kitchenette and chuckle to myself.

The small fling I started with the girl Edward hired to cook/clean/shop/take care of Nessie, has grown a bit. It started as me coming home, drunk like hell and whistling at the hottie in the maid uniform and shiny red pumps. We fucked, fucked, and then fucked some more. I think she knows we're only using each other for sex. I sure as hell do not want to be in a relationship. To. Much. Drama.

I pull on the clean white wife beater and dress shirt and khaki trousers that Avery laid out nicely on my bed for me to wear today. My mom insisted upon me going to school if I insisted upon moving to London, England with my best friend and his girlfriend/imprint. Pussy, he hasn't asked her out yet. So, back to the point, I have my very first school day today. At a school that 'requires' uniforms. I asked what would happen if I just showed up out of uniform and Edward laughed and shook his head. 'Embry, this is one of the top schools in Britain.' he'd chuckled, wrapping his cold arm around my shoulder. His face goes cold and he looks at me sternly, tightening his grip. 'You will wear a uniform.' And now I admit I am scared of that daddy vamp. So, due to the stupid uniform school, I wear khaki 'trousers' instead of ripped up faded blue jean cut offs. How does Jake take this preppy stuff?

I pull on a navy blue sweater that looks fucking nerdy, like a sweater your grandma would make you, with the sleeves too short. My grandma would make extra long arms in the sweater. Stupid grandma who made the nerdy short sleeve sweater. As soon as I walk into the small kitchenette and breakfast nook, Jacob laughs at me so hard. Nessie smacks his arm and he immediately shuts up, rubbing his arm. I glare at him with cold eyes.

"Shut your mouth Jacob!" Nessie yells at him. She gets up and walks over to me, grinning as she whispers a sweet good morning. Her soft voice calming me down, after Jacob's laughter. Her long fingers fiddle with the ends of my sleeves. "Jacob, how did you feel when you made the same mistake and Emmett and Jasper were laughing at you?" she asks him, keeping her eyes on me. I grin in triumph as I look to him as he sinks down in his seat, upset his imprint was scolding him. He glares at me and then goes back to his breakfast. "Embry, the sweater is supposed to be like this. You roll the cuff of your shirt over it like this." she explains.

"Thanks beautiful." I smirk. Nessie blushes and Jake growls deeply, but loudly. Ah, it's a win-win-win situation for me hitting on Nessie. One, I get to hit on a beautiful girl; scratch that, woman. Two, I get a reaction from her. Three, I get a reaction from Jacob. "You know Nessie; I might have to kidnap you. You've got everything." I start. She chuckles and rolls her eyes. "You can cook, clean, look at this interior design! Your fashion sense is amazing, you're smart, and might I say very, very, very," Jake glares at me as I keep pushing it. I smirk at him. "Beautiful. Oh, and innocent looking, that could come in handy." I wink at her. She chuckles and hits me playfully on the arm.

"I might take you up on that offer." she grins. Jake is so getting it now. Ness is frustrated with him, so I agreed to take her up on her offer to make him jealous. She says she's tried everything but this, so again win-win-win for me. I might get to kiss a smoking girl like Renesmee, she's WAY hotter than Avery. It was her idea. And, reaction from Jake. God knows how much I like to aggravate him. I guess we have a little too much fun trying to make him cave and ask her out. I look over to the stove Avery is cleaning while pretending not to be listening to what is obviously Nessie and I flirting. So, I'm a player, I'd never hurt a girl because that's just plain wrong, but I am a player.

But, even so, Avery can't even compete in a beauty contest with Nessie. What, with her mess of frizzy curls of red and copper hair and deep chocolaty brown eyes, Nessie is so beautiful and unique, she makes you rethink any past judgements of beautiful girls you've made. But, sadly, she's off limits. Not only is she a half vamp-half human, she's my best friend's imprint. I couldn't hurt him. Annoy, yes; hurt, no. Nessie isn't my type either, sure beauty counts, but I'm not as shallow as people think I am.

"We're going to be late." Jake grumbles after seeing me blow a teasing kiss to Nessie. I guess it didn't help when she caught it, winked and stuck it in her pocket.

"Then go get dressed Mr. 'we're going to be late.'" Nessie smirks and sticks her tongue out playfully. When she doesn't get a reaction, she pouts and walks over to him, plopping herself in his lap and wrapping her arms carefully around his neck. An innocent enough gesture that's so loving and kind, I want it. Not with Nessie, but as much as I deny I don't want her, I want my imprint. I want to feel the connection all the guys are so lost in. She runs her fingers through his hair and whispers softly in his ear.

I sit at the breakfast bar, starting my food and turning away to give the two a moment in private. Avery clears her voice and I tear my attention from my meal and onto her adoring gaze. I smile softly at her and she grins.

"Have a good day." She says, rolling her eyes with a smile.

"Thanks." I reply and turn my focus back to inhaling the rest of my breakfast.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's Chapter 2… so, I mean NO offence to any British readers, these are simply Embry's thoughts. I think the UK is actually pretty cool. I also mean NO offence to any American readers, I'm just creating conflict. Conflict makes a story.**

**So, in this chapter we sort of get into everything. Hope you like! **

**Disclaimer: Sorry, forgot to disclaim any work in the last two chapters. Characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, and I am not her, no matter how many times I wish I am.**

**~All the love, Lill**

Two

"Shit, this is a big ass school." I mutter as Jake pulls his Ford into the parking spaces available.

"That's my words exactly." he chuckles.

"Don't worry; it's not all that bad Embry." Nessie reassures me. "Just a bunch of snooty rich British kids." she laughs.

"Thanks for the reassurance, _guys_." I grumble.

"Em, seriously, don't worry about it okay? Focus on your school work and we'll help with anything you need. We have almost all the same classes." She says with a sweet smile on her face as she reaches to the back seat to pat my knee. I smile back at her and slide out of the truck.

"Ooh, another silly American!" I hear a boy say to his friends in a stupid accent. I growl softly until Jake whistles to catch my attention.

"Ignore them; they're not all like that." He tells me. I nod, shoulder my bag and follow them into the office.

~o~O~o~

"So, Mr. Call? Classes too hard or what? What's got you down?" Nessie asks me as we sit around a lunch table.

"Naw, it's just this place is so different. A little homesick is all." I smile.

"Dude, you get over it. Eat," Jacob tells me, shoving a piece of pizza at me. "You," he looks at Nessie, "Eat,"

"Jakey…" she pouts. The comical relation that happens almost everyday between the two. I stuff my face with the cheese pizza Jake gave me. The playful banter they engage in is sweet and I want to experience that with my imprint. It's sweet how Jake is torn between giving his imprint what she wants and making sure she's healthy.

"Ness, come on, baby, you need to eat." He says, waving another slice around her face. She scrunches her nose and glares at him.

"It's gross. You guys are gross for eating it. It smells disgusting! I refuse to eat that!" she complains. Jake laughs and shakes his head, rolling his eyes at Nessie.

"C'mon sweetie, I promised your dad."

"Ness, think of it this way," I suggest. "If you go on a date and the guy takes you to a restaurant, you're going to have to eat. Get used to it now." I smirk. She scowls at me and leans to take a bite of the pizza Jake is floating in front of her face.

"Only to get you off my back." She mumbles when Jake gives a triumphant grin.

"Jacob, Renesmee, we were paired for the music assignment as well as my sister." a guy comes up and starts talking to them. "Hello, John." He says, holding his hand to me.

"Hey, Embry." I introduce myself, shake his hand, nod and go back to eating my pizza.

"Cool, you wanna come to our place tonight with your sis and we can start?" Nessie suggests.

"Sure, I'll ask Jacklynn." He smiles and walks back to his lunch table.

~o~O~o~

**A/N: Ooh, do we recognize that name? **


End file.
